


enjoy yourself

by yasi



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Coda, M/M, iconicballummoments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi
Summary: Their date night doesn’t go according to plan, not that they had a plan. But watching Whitney get drunk more and more wasn’t it. Ben is determined to make Callum enjoy himself, though.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	enjoy yourself

**Author's Note:**

> written for the iconic ballum moments celebration hosted by @theballumplace.

They’ve finally decided to go out on date together and Ben is a little nervous. He has been occupying himself with different sorts of things all day so not to think about it. He doesn’t want to imagine all the ways the night can go wrong. Him doing something stupid. Him _saying_ something stupid. Someone else making a comment and making Callum feel uncomfortable. It takes a while for him to calm down enough to choose an outfit and he’s ready to go.

They’d agreed to meet up at E20 but when Ben leaves the house, he’s pleasantly surprised by Callum standing there and waiting for him. He looks shy, but there is a big smile on his face. Callum looks good, he’s wearing a button-down and a light jacket. Ben knows he got lucky with Callum. To meet someone so good and lovely and yet passionate at the same time doesn't happen every day.

Ben wants nothing more than to pull Callum to himself and kiss him hello. And that’s what he does. He closes the distance between them, gives Callum a quick smile and grabs his jacket and pulls him down. It’s a soft and innocent kiss, but Ben can’t help himself and ends it with a quick bite to Callum’s lower lip. Just so Callum knows what’s to come tonight.

When they break apart Callum is looking at him with a big grin. Ben loves that grin, it’s endearing. He brings his hand up to Callum’s mouth, softly caressing his lower lip with his thumb. Callum’s smile turns soft, making Ben’s heart speed up.

“Let’s get going, then,” he says, turning to go. Callum surprises him again by taking his hand and entwining their fingers. When Ben looks at him, Callum ducks his head shyly, but walks on, pulling Ben with him. Ben’s not sure his heart will survive this night. Why does every little thing he experiences with Callum feel like the first time?

~*~*~

When Ben sees Whitney at the club with some bloke, he curses his luck. Their date had started out so well, and now they had to stumble upon Whitney. Ben has a hard time not rolling his eyes. He hopes the night won’t end the same way it did the last time Callum found out about Whitney’s hook-up.

~*~*~

Ben knows he’s not a good man, so he deserves this. But for fuck’s sake, having to watch Whitney getting more and more drunk with every downed drink and Callum looking over there every few seconds is getting to him.

Believe it or not, a big part of Callum’s appeal had been his good heart. Of course, he’s good looking – he’s a well-built man with the bluest eyes that shine like the sun whenever he’s happy. His smile could melt hearts all over the world. But all of that is just the icing on the cake, because Callum genuinely cares about people, wants to help wherever he can. With anybody else it would be annoying, but with Callum, it just fits. It works to his advantage, makes him even more attractive.

But this is their night and Ben would be lying if he didn’t admit that a tiny part of him wants Whitney gone so they can return to having fun.

“Y’gotta stop worryin’, Callum,” Ben says, checking his mobile. He doesn’t want Callum to know that his distraction is getting to Ben. “At first your brother, now her. They’re big enough to look after themselves.”

“She’s smashed, Ben. He could be anyone!” Callum answers heatedly, grabbing his beer.

Ben looks at him, speechless for a moment.

“She’s trying to make you jealous, alright?! Don’t—don’t’ fall for it!”

“But she’s not like that,” Callum says, shaking his head. “She’s just a good person and she’s hurtin’. And it’s all my fault.”

“How do you get to be so good when there is so much bad about?” Ben asks and he can clearly hear the wonder in his own voice. He feels like he’s giving away too much, though, so he follows that up with the idiotic words his dad’s been telling him all his life.

“Kindness is a weakness, Callum,” Ben says, looking away. He’s not sure he believes those words, especially not when it comes to Callum. But the words have already left his mouth and he can’t take them back, even though he feels like a mug.

“No, it ain’t,” Callum says, sure of himself. “And if you really thought like that, I wouldn’t be here with you, would I?” Ben is amazed how well Callum knows him, but before he can say anything, shattering glass interrupts them and they both turn towards the sound. It’s Whitney, having lost her grip on her drink.

Callum is about to get up to help her, but Ben stops him with a hand on his leg.

“Let her go,” he says softly. “Or she’ll never let go o’you, Callum.” 

Ben can see understanding on Callum’s face. He knows helping people is in Callum’s nature, it’s how he works. Particularly when it comes to people that he loves. But it's high time that Callum and Whitney go their separate ways. Yes, they’ve loved each other, probably still do. And yes, they’re friends – or trying to be. But Callum needs to stop playing the shining knight in armour for Whitney, so she can move on.

But as the night goes on, Callum can’t stop looking over at Whitney worriedly and Ben can see why. She’s clearly drunk, barely walking straight. And Callum is right, no one knows who that bloke is and with Whitney’s history of getting in trouble with men, Ben thinks he should do something. 

“I’ll pop over and see what’s goin’ on, yeah?” Ben says stroking Callum’s leg to calm him down. He’s about to get up when this time Callum stops him.

“No, no, no. I’ll talk to her,” Callum tells him, covering Ben’s hand with his own. “I owe her that much.” Callum stops, turning to Ben. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Ben’s mind is working on overdrive, trying to see if arguing will help, but Ben knows Callum just as well. He knows talking Whitney down is something Callum needs to do. Perhaps it’ll finally end that chapter for him, and Callum can move on with Ben without feeling guilty.

“Alright. I’ll be in the Vic if you need me, yeah?” Ben concedes, turning to Callum to kiss him goodbye, stroking his leg one las time. He moves out of the booth, looks over to Whitney once more and turns to leave. He gets his jacket from the cloak room and takes the stairs two at a time.

Outside, the night’s chilly compared to the club, making Ben hunch his shoulders and walk briskly to the Vic. He hopes Callum won’t take too long.

~*~*~

Ben’s been nursing the same beer for at least half an hour, but he can’t be bothered to get a new one before Callum gets back. And he wants to be sober for whatever the outcome.

He hears the door open in his back, but doesn’t bother turning around, expecting Callum to be still busy. A hand on his back startles him and he’s about to snap at whoever touched him without invitation, when Callum sidles up to him and kisses his cheek from behind. Ben is pleasantly surprised, turns around and gives Callum a proper welcome kiss. He smiles into it, always enjoying that Callum is not ashamed to kiss him in public. Ben breaks off their kiss, before it turns to a proper show for the punters around them.

“So, how was ‘the talk’?” Ben asks, looking at Callum’s face, trying to see how it went. Callum ducks his head shyly, letting go of Ben and moving to lean on the bar.

“Well, she was a bit of a mess and really drunk,” Callum says, still not looking at Ben properly.

“Callum,” Ben grabs his hand, making Callum look down at him. “Whatever happened, I know she was drunk. Just tell me.” He smiles up at Callum reassuringly.

“Well, she did try to kiss me. But I stopped her immediately.” Callum pulls his Hands up, looks at Ben earnestly, urging him to believe nothing happened. “I explained to her that I only love her as a friend. In the end she did leave. That bloke she was with took her home, I think.” 

“Well, it sounds like it couldn’t have gone better. Bar the near miss kiss, obviously,” Ben smiles, showing Callum he’s not angry about the near kiss. When Callum smiles back all shy, Ben knows they’re alright.

“It’s just my brother I’ve gotta worry about, ey?” Callum answers, making Ben tense up for a second.

“Tell you what,” Ben gets up, standing in front of Callum and grabs at his open jacket. “Why don’t you stop worrying about everyone else and just… start enjoying yourself. Alright?!”

Callum gives him a soft smile and they both lean in for a lingering kiss. When they break apart, Ben can’t take his eyes off Callum. He’ll have to show Callum how to enjoy himself. Ben lets go of Callum’s jacket, takes his hand and they leave together.

~*~*~

Ben leads to way to Callum’s flat, hoping Stuart will come home in the early morning hours just as he’s done the last few days. And they’re lucky, the flat is empty.

They both take off their jackets, their eyes following each other's movements. Callum is looking at him with big eyes though, as if he’s not sure what’s gonna happen next.

“Relax,” Ben smiles softly. “Let me take care of you tonight. You just enjoy yourself.”

Callum nods, still not taking his eyes off Ben. Ben crosses the room to him, takes Callum by the hand and walks with him to the bedroom. With the door closed firmly, Ben turns to Callum.

Ben knows what he has with Callum, he’s just as good-looking as he’s good-natured. He doesn’t have a ton of experience when it comes to sex, but he’s a fast learner, soaking up everything that Ben shows him. Returning every favour with enthusiasm and determination, only to drive Ben crazy.

But tonight is about Callum enjoying himself. So, Ben closes the short distance between them and hugs Callum close. He buries his head into Callum’s shoulder, kissing his neck tenderly. Callum hesitantly brings his arms up and around Ben. Ben takes Callum in for a moment, enjoying being close to his boyfriend. He slowly lets his hands roam Callum’s back, kneading the tense parts.

When Callum is completely relaxed, Ben’s hands fall to his hips, holding on for a moment. He steps back to look up at Callum and slowly moves to unbuckle his belt. Callum’s hands go up to his own shirt, wanting to unbutton it but Ben stops him.

“No,” Ben shakes his head. “Let me. Tonight you just enjoy.” He kisses Callum softly and then makes quick work of stripping him down. He takes Callum’s shirt off and tells him to get off this trousers and pants.

When Callum is completely naked, Ben leads him to the bed and makes him sit down at the edge of it. He stands between Callum’s open legs. He enjoys being the tall one for a change and leans down to kiss Callum, deepening it quickly.

Ben will never get enough of Callum’s taste. When asked, he wouldn’t be able to describe it, but it’s addicting and Ben could spend hours just exploring Callum’s mouth, kissing him, leaving his lips bruised.

When they come up for air, Ben takes a couple steps back reluctantly, making Callum chase his lips. Ben slowly takes off his shirt and then the t-shirt. He’s never been shy about his body but the hungry look in Callum’s eyes is still welcome. Ben quickly takes off the rest of his clothes and steps back into Callum’s space, urging him back onto the bed. Crawling between Callum’s legs, Ben noses his way from Callum’s left knee to his groin, lingering there for a moment, just breathing onto Callum’s dick. Then he makes his way up to Callum’s mouth taking his time. Ben’s right hand is following the same way, leaving feather-soft touches on Callum’s body, making him writhe in pleasure.

When they finally kiss again, Callum sighs into it. Ben loves it when Callum lets go, trusts Ben with his needs. The way he’s sure Ben will take care of him. Ben’s heart clenches. It makes him determined to give Callum all he could ever want.

Ben grinds down into Callum, seeking friction now. Callum groans loudly, opening his mouth. Their tongues meeting over and over again, Ben’s hands exploring Callum’s body all the while.

Ben breaks off their kiss when Callum’s thrusts become frantic, making Callum whine. Ben’s tortured him enough. He kisses Callum softly one last time and moves down to his groin.

Ben looks up at Callum. His mouth is open and he’s panting, his perfect hair mussed, his lips swollen from their kisses. He looks debauched. Without taking his eyes off Callum, Ben licks his right hand and takes Callum’s dick in his hand, slowly stroking it. Ben leans down and licks over the tip, making Callum throw his head back and moan even louder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he curses.

Ben grins. He loves this, having Callum spread out like this. His hands fisted either in the sheets or in Bens hair, writhing in pleasure akin to pain. Ben licking and slurping Callum’s dick, taking big whiffs of his musky but clean scent.

Ben prides himself on being able to deep-throat and turning men into putty under his mouth. But as with everything about Callum, his dick is pushing Ben to his limits, nearly choking him. Callum’s hand in his hair, pulling and pushing is not really helping, but it turns Ben on, spurring him on to take as much of Callum’s dick into his mouth as possible.

Callum’s thrusting up now, desperately trying to reach his climax, panting _god_ and _Ben_ and _yes_ over and over again. And Ben lets him use his mouth to chase his own pleasure, all finesse long gone. Ben’s left hand is playing with Callum’s balls and his right hand circling and probing at Callum’s hole. Callum is close now, Ben can tell by the way he’s keening. His thrusts uncoordinated, just punching up and up and up. His grip in Ben’s hair is almost too much, hurting a little. A couple more thrusts and he comes with big spurts in Ben’s mouth. A chant of Ben’s name on his tongue like a prayer.

Ben carefully pulls off Callum and crawls up to him, snuggling into his side. After a while, when Callum’s breathing and heartrate have calmed down, he hugs Ben into his chest, his hand finding it’s way into Ben’s hair, messing it up more. As if that were possible.

“You okay?” he asks, kissing Ben’s forehead. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“You’re big, Callum, but nothing my mouth can’t handle,” Ben quips.

Callum slaps Ben’s back playfully and Ben can feel him roll his eyes by the way he sighs.

“You know what I mean,” he says, caressing Ben’s face.

Ben’s heart aches. As much as he loves it when Callum lets go, he loves this soft and caring part of him most. For a long time Ben didn’t think he deserved something like this, someone like Callum.

Paul’s brutal murder had left him reeling and he'd shut every little bit of tenderness out of his love life. He didn’t let anybody close to his heart, seeking his pleasure in bodies only.

But Callum… Callum did what no one after Paul could. He took down Ben’s defences, buried himself deep in Ben’s heart and took root there. He showed Ben that a soft heart is worth fighting for, worth loving.

Ben looks up at Callum, smiling.

“Yeah, ‘m fine. Enjoyed myself. Hope you did, too?” Ben asks, despite himself.

“’Course, I did,” Callum says, returning Ben’s smile. With his thumb he traces Ben’s lower lip, mirroring Ben's gesture from earlier. “You were driving me insane with that mouth of yours. Who knew you could use it for more than talking back to people?” Callum’s smile turns mischievous.

Ben loves it when Callum teases him. He’s always suspected there was more to Callum than the nice boy persona he showed everybody else. Ben extricates himself from Callum’s hold and plants himself on Callum, bringing them face to face.

Callum’s grinning out right now, big and adorable, his eyes shining. Ben can feel his heart rattling against the chains he’s put it in. His mind wandering to its darkest corner, where he keeps his heart’s hold over his mouth locked and he thinks _yeah, I could_.

But it’s too soon. And the only thing he can do is kiss Callum, making him taste his own cum. Turning their quiet moment heated again and they lose themselves in each other. Touching, feeling, tasting.


End file.
